Just Right
by Lyndal
Summary: Naruto spends his evenings watching over someone precious.


Just Right

_Rating: K+_

_Synopsis: Naruto spends his nights watching over someone precious._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and associated characters._

* * *

On nights where the moon was full, or even if there was no moon at all Naruto Uzumaki would sit in a rocking chair next to a light coloured cradle. It had become a ritual for him to do so when he was at home and not out on a mission – long ones that he had, of late, refused to take at all.

His bright blue eyes would peer between the wooden bars, watching as a tiny body took equally sized breaths whilst deep in slumber. Naruto would sweep his eyes over the tiny form many times during his watch, taking in the scrunched face, the wisps of dark hair, and the balled fists. Most nights, the infant would wake with a grizzling cry. Naruto would then pick the baby up and cradle it until the infant fell back into slumber. Sometimes this also required changing a nappy, or somehow waking the mother up for a feed.

The mother, a young woman of great strength, was grateful for Naruto's presence. He seemed to compensate for the father who was still absent, out for his revenge. She knew that Naruto would have to leave soon, for he was to be married to the only woman who believed in him from the start.

This night was not like any of the others. Naruto sensed another's presence from the window. He walked over and let the voyeur in, for he meant no harm. A young man, dark hair and dark eyes, moved silently towards the cradle. He peered into its confines at his child – matching shade of dark hair and eyes.

He caressed the infant's face gently with his forefinger, seemingly memorising every contour of brow, nose and lips. He had done this before, as soon as his child was born and in his arms. He had to leave, not wanting his brother to claim more of his family.

This night, there was no air of hurry about him as he peered at his now three-month-old child. Three months had been a long time to accomplish a goal that had taken him years to finally achieve. Naruto realised that it would be three months that his friend would never get back with this precious life.

The infant began to cry, possibly sensing the extra person in the room. When the man picked him up, the infant stopped crying. Somehow, the child knew its own father – scent, warmth – even after three months. He cradled the child gently humming a lullaby that, perhaps, he remembered from his own childhood. Naruto wanted to slip out and leave him with it, but something stopped him from breaking the mood of the reunion.

He walked towards Naruto, holding his child close to his own body. Dark eyes met blue, for the first time not in defiance, anger, or rivalry. It was a look of gratitude, one that could possibly never be repaid.

"It was no problem," Naruto murmured, "Hinata was just thankful that I now have 'baby experience' so that she knows that I won't drop ours on it head when we have them,"

His dark haired friend nodded, and turned to walk to his wife's room – one that he should rightfully share in Naruto's mind. Smiling, Naruto left the house and strolled to a compound where his fiancée was currently residing with her family. Careful not to wake her father, sister or cousin, Naruto entered her room and slipped into her bed.

"Did Sasuke come home?" Hinata asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, he has," Naruto replied in a whisper. He felt Hinata move so that she was facing him. She smiled a sleepy smile before snuggling next to her husband-to-be.

"Perhaps it is time that I told you a secret…" Hinata mused sleepily. She gently grabbed Naruto's hand and guided them to her stomach.

"You mean…?" Naruto asked, quickly taking the hint. He could feel something familiar stir inside him, an animalistic instinct to protect what was his – something he couldn't feel for the child of his team mates and friends. Naruto fell asleep smiling, his favourite young family were together again, and he was starting one of his own.

In his dreams, he imagined Uchiha Sakura's excitement of her husband's return as Sasuke settled down to sleep with their child securely between them. He dreamed of his own child, growing safely in Hinata's stomach. It all seemed just right.


End file.
